Family Matters
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Moira was raised away from her true family, her mother gave up everything to make sure that her daughter and country would survive. But now it's Moira's turn to protect her homeland and she can't do that without the help of Robb Stark. But which is stronger the honor of a warrior or the love of family? Moira will have to choose. Robb/OC (Amell/Alistair is minor) AU-ish
1. Wedding Bells

"Lord Frey this isn't necessary, I am sure Robb will comply with your wishes once the war is over."

"No, I don't trust that little prick. If he want my bridge he is going to need to marry one of my girls, now." The loud voices of my 'father' and one of his advisors traveled down the halls of the whole tower. "Besides I need to get this thorn out of my side, now!" I could only guess that I was that thorn he spoke of seeing as a loud knock came to my door.

"Ente-" The door busted open, very rudely. My 'father' and one of the other siblings stood before me. The grumpy old man glared at me for a minute, I had on a green and sliver dress that made my strawberry blonde hair stick out but my brown eyes were never much to be impressed by. I glared up at my father unimpressed by his entrance.

"I've found someone to take you, he wants the bridge; I want you gone! You've been a pain in my ass from the moment your mother got an arrow in her damn chest. At least that wasn't her best asset." The old man laughed but no one else did. He had no right to speck of my mother in any manor, for she was nothing to him and he is nothing to me.

"Very well, I will have to see him before I agree to an union." My father glared at me, this was my sixth match and every one before this one I had turned down; my father tried to tell me I 'couldn't' but with his mass amount of children it was easy to replace me if it came to that. Besides breeding isn't something to take lightly, everyone seemed to forget that small detail when making up marriages.

"Then quit sitting on your ass!" Holding my tongue between my teeth got harder the longer I stood next to this man. If this match didn't work it was safe to say this old man wasn't going to live much longer. Perhaps not thru the night.

Once we reached the main entrance the man who called my father had the guard open the doors which they did like the good meat sacks they were. Once inside the first thing I took in everyone's eyes. Worry, distrust, lust, and relief were what I was met with through out the room. "This is my Daughter Moira, my Lady I think you will find her a well placed match for your boy."

The only other women in the room looked me up and down; being looked at as a piece of meat wasn't upsetting. You can only base someone on what they have given you to look at. I always hoped I had given everyone a strong women, with beauty to look at. "She is very pretty, Robb?" The women turned to 'Robb' he must have been the intended, as he stepped forward to get a better look I did as well.

Strong jaw, good height as well he had to stand at least 7 in'' above myself, his dark red hair was nice but wouldn't allow much room for blonde to shine through when the children were born, but it was made up for in his striking blue eyes. Yes, his physical self was agreeable.

"Might I have a moment alone with her?" Everyone left seeing this as a simple and reasonable jester. This is normally the part when everything falls apart. As the room became empty the boy/man became more at ease. He must be new to the idea of an arranged marriage. "I am Robb Stark of Winterfell." He had stepped forward as he intruded himself.

Winterfell was a strong land that breed strong people, that would insure any son would be strong and any daughter use to that strength. Stark meant that any child would also be the leader of a great many number of persons. Starks were known for handling matters with great honor; honor wasn't always good but as long as the children knew when to leave honor at the door they would be fine.

I went into a low curtsy, which only lead to an objection from the winter lord. "You don't need to do that… I wish to speck freely; if we may, my lady?"

Looking around I saw a table filled with wine and such. I motioned for us to take a seat and he followed most likely grateful for the ease of change from formal to seating, but I still kept my back straight, chin high and my eyes always were on him. I wouldn't allow him any chance to best me be it at words, or fist.

"I didn't plan on being in a wedding when I woke up this morning; so I know you didn't either but I want you to know that by doing this you are helping me free my father from a wrongful imprisonment and if there is anything I can do to make this easier on you I will… what I mean is I wont force you… to do anything uncomfortable." He seemed at a lack of words, like specking of it seemed wrong. But sex was sex and if he planned on having it he best get comfortable because to have sex without interest would do no one any good. I poured a glass of wine for him and myself, he took a heavy gulp. His nervous were amazing, he could lead a group of men to war but specking of sex made him shake in fret or perhaps it was the marriage all together; but neither mattered.

"I would like to get to know you, we might not ever love one another." He stopped and covered his mouth and looked up worried. "Or if we do, that would be ideal of course but the reality of it is rather complicated!" he closed his eyes like he had hurt himself. "What I am trying to say is, being at least friends is better than nothing." He finally sighed and looked up relief washed over him once more. For someone who had just been the perfect solider not more then a moment ago it was amazing how fast he could change. "Please say something; I wish to know how you feel. If you aren't comfortable I won't make you do this."

Finally I stood which made him stand but I held my hand up for him to stop, I wish to make my proclamation now that he had made his. "While I appreciate your offer of forced friendship I find having few friends leaves less room for betrayal-"

"You believed I would betray you?" he stood quickly almost as if his honor had been harmed; in a way it could have been. Saying he was untrustworthy. "I would try to honor you as a husband should." The small smile I had given him was one obviously base on curtsey alone and as it always did; it wasn't reflected in my eyes or body language.

"That is very kind of you to say, but unneeded. I do understand most women wish for love and a honest husband and I don't know and personally don't care to know if you are that kind of husband." Robb slowly sat down; the look on his face seemed to be one of confusion. "You say you won't force me into a marriage but you would just as easily do so to one of the other girls here; so forgive me if I don't fine you all that honorable. Also as I have said I am not interested in love or anything like. The only thing I request of you is; our second born son." Robb's face seemed stiff and went back to that of a solder, was he going to try to fight me on this matter?

"What do you mean you require our second son? For what?"

"All I mean is; I will raise him as I see fit, you have no say on the matter. You will have our first born to do with as you like as he is the heir so it is your right but" My hand slowly moved up to my mothers locket, the felling of having her close to me only happened when I thought of this unknown child. "I want the second son as my own. To teach and love as only mine."

Robb looked down at the floor his thought were his own, I didn't know him well enough to decipher what could be running through his curly head. It might be a hard thing to do, giving up your child but if he understands that he never truly had that child then letting go should come easily enough. The only thing that would hold this man back was his honor, his duty to his family. The only way to beat honor was to match it.

"You can always say no." Robb looked up hope filled eyes, senseless hope; I wasn't retracing my proposal. "You can force one of my fairy tale struck sister into a loveless marriage; Full of unrealistic expectations and surely disappointment." His jaw clenched tightly along with his fist, his internal battle didn't seem to be going well. Which meant I had done well in my attack but also meant he was just as likely to say no.

"If I were to agree to this how would you treat our other children; the son you have 'given' me and any daughters?" That was a fair question but that was always a gray area in my own mind; I wish I could say that I would treat them with respect and kindness and nothing else but they would be coming from my own body, I knew If I was close to them forsaking them would be almost impossible.

On the other hand saying I would leave them to be raised by their father and whom ever he saw fit, lift a hole in my stomach, my child would want his siblings just as much as they would want him. To favor one more than the others of course would bring discontent among them but with any luck the father would fill any need left untreated by my absence.

"I will be a care giver, they will be allowed to call me mother but my son will always take priority." Robb nodded his head before looking down, he took another large gulp of his wine, and it would appear I was making the boy into a drunker. "If you agree; you will need to give me your word in writing." Robb looked up at the women in confusion almost nothing of private matters were set out in writing but this was a business agreement and nothing more.

I dug into the pockets I had made into most of my own dresses, placing them down in front of the young wolf; he picked them up and then looked up at myself. Walking over to the table my father used for such matter I pulled the ink well off and took it back to my soon to be husband who was drinking once again. "It is a precaution, you will sign 6 identical documents three for yourself and three for me; you are free to share them with whom you please. They also will have small matters on our day to day life so I suggest you read it before signing." He didn't he just signed all six quickly before trying to handing them back.

"What?" He hadn't finished sighing them, well not how I wanted them to be signed.

"I need your blood on each of them…" The boy stood quickly stepping back like he was going to be attacked. I sighed annoyed; why did they always have to be so hostile? Blood wasn't always bad; it could be used to protect and to bring closure. I reached into my pocket with his eyes watching me like a hawk. A single needed was pulled out. "Just a drop on each, its something my mother always did; it is of great importants to me."

He rested, it seemed that specking of family made him relax, like honoring something like a family habit made it more acceptable; if that is what it took then I would take it. In truth it was for family; my son, so if his father ever tried to take him from me, my son's people would be able to make sure that didn't happen. They would know who his father was and what he agreed too.

I pushed the six documents apart on the table; I lifted my hand out so he could place his hand in it, which he did. He hardly flinched when I placed the needle deep into his ring finger, the one connected to the heart. His finger touch each paper and I felt a weight being lifted off my chest once it had happen.

He on the other hand looked like he had picked up that weight but that wasn't a matter for me to deal with. He was now my husband, as far as I was concerned. Now all we had to do was find one of those ugly crying tress.

He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. "These three are yours." He didn't reach for them. "I will tell my 'father' that an agreement has been met, we will be married tonight among your men. The sooner we leave this place the better." Now that he agreed with, he couldn't wait to leave this place and go get his father.

~ROBB~

"Have you read this?" Theon's shocked voice came from the other side of the war tent. I had asked mother and Theon to look over the paper my 'wife' had me sign. This was nothing like I had planned when I was told I was going to marry a Frey girl.

"No." I took another drink from my wine glass. It wasn't everyday you got married to a complete stranger and I didn't want to remember a moment of it. This whole thing made me feel dirty, like I had some how sold my child before even knowing him but I was selling him to his mother; which just made it all that much more confusing.

"Robb, you need to read this. Some of these demands are…" Mother seemed to be trying to find a polite word to describe it. She had been trying to play that once Moira got more comfortable that she would loosen up, that she was just scared. But that was hard to believe when she seemed to order men around like a leader and the way most of the men reacted to her was a mix of shock and confusion but they did listen.

"It's insane, like here: She can deny you 8 times within a fortnight. Or her demanding a separate living area for her and 'her son'; this is crazy you need to go in there and tell her what is what; a women doesn't demand things of her husband." Mother's face seemed completely annoyed by the time Theon had finished specking, it was obvious he was in the wrong; marriage was complicated. Mother hadn't wanted to marry father but grew to love him; she had been saying that the same could happen with Moira if I only gave her the chance.

"While I agree that this" mother held the paper up "Is strange. I do believe she is just scared and if you are your normal charming self" Mother cupped my checks lovingly and the smile that came to my face was so natural that I was grateful to have her here. I needed her more now then ever. "She will come to love you." She then kissed my forehead leaving Theon and myself alone in the room.

"I still think you bend her over and show her what's what." Our eyes met and then a loud laughter filled the room. Theon was always so brash with women that it wasn't shocking that he suggested such a thing but at that moment a good laugh was what I needed so I took it.

~Moria~

Rubbing the balm into my skin brought me into a sense of freedom; a freedom from what I was about to do. I was going to expos myself to a man I had just met today, the balms rested into my skin and left a tingle of relief from any dryness or small scratch I had gotten during the day. The wedding hadn't been grand but the men enjoyed it and that was what mattered, if they were unhappy they wouldn't follow their leader.

Their leader who happens to be a boy of ten and eight, he did a good job making his men believe he was strong and comfortable at the wedding. When I had left the feast I told them I didn't to 'freshen up' and everyone cheered for their lord. It was part of the male rituals that would forever be a mystery to women or at least this one.

After I finished with my balms I turned to the tome that I had been reading, it was one of the many different things that had been left for me by my mother. I had brought them all, when the time came I would pass them down to my son and with any luck then to my grandchild. It was hard to think that far ahead I had planned so much around just getting to my child that the details after were rather fuzzy; that would have to change.

"Moira?" Robb had come to the tent finally, he used my common name which giving his statues of high lord and my husband it was acceptable. The tome was closed and I covered it with the cloth that was used to handle the book before I stood before my husband. His face was slightly pink, he must have been drinking; if that was what he need to do to get the job done then so be it.

I worked my way over to him undoing the clasp of my robe, when it fell he looked up and away. That wasn't going to get us closer to our goal; grabbing his wrist I placed his rough hands on my flesh, he tried to pull away but I kept my grip firm. He now had his eyes closed, if we didn't consummate the marriage tonight it may take us weeks even months to do it.

My lips found his neck and started a slow assault there; biting, licking, and breathing heavy enough for his ears to hear. Robb was a good looking man no one could say other wise. His scruff tickled my cheeks as I made my way to his ear, pushing his hands down south my hand moved to the back of his and made a movement to squeeze. "I've been told that my bottom make us for my lack of breast, what do you say, my lord?" he finally looked down at me.

His checks were red from the wine and heavy breathing. His eyes roamed down over my lips then to my chest before coming back to my eyes, his eyes were full of wonder; like he never planned on something like this happening. It was possible nothing could happen still but that would be disappointing for both parties. His eyes then started to shift between mine in a more frantic manor. He stepped away making me sigh and cross my arms over my chest to keep the cold off the cold. "My lord?" he used a chest to push his hands against while hanging his head between them.

"I'm sorry, we really shouldn't; we have just met." This noble shit was going to get old real fast, there were things to be done; I didn't just put myself on display for his pleasure, everything has a purpose and this was to become with child. Becoming cross with him wouldn't help, I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned my head closer to him.

"We are married, we are both two perfectly healthy adults, and we are both relatively good looking, there is no reason why we shouldn't enjoy each other." He looked up at me, part of me felt almost like I was forcing him but this wasn't something we could hold back on, heirs were needed. My fingers found there way to his shirts laces and worked them off as he stood to help me.

His body was well formed, strong and hard with muscles; surely a sight to enjoy. I gave him a smile that sent encouragement his way. He was almost like a child; wanting something he didn't think he could have. He went to kiss me but I moved to his neck to begun my assault again.

His hands found my bottom on their own while my hands worked on his breeches. Robb was giving soft grunts and groans as my fingers moved over his member. This was nothing but empowering, every move I made got a reaction; he was the puppet and I was pulling all the strings. He didn't seem to mind, which wasn't shocking he had all the power outside of this tent but in here I was the wolf and he was the prey.

With one hard shove he landed on top of the fur and he was looking up at me with darken eyes, he was enjoying himself and he couldn't tell me other wise as his pants came off he was ready, this was far easier than it should have been unless "My lord, are you a virgin?" he looked up at me worried now before looking me up and down.

"I was raised to wait for my wife, a-are you not a virgin?" the young wolf was just a sheep. The giggle came out of my lips before I could stop it his brow frowned, he felt mocked. I placed the tip of my finger on his members tip; he flung his head back and gasped.

"I have known men but they haven't known me; a Lady is only wanted so long as she is 'pure'." I lowered myself so I was between his legs. "Do not worry, my lord. You will be the only one to know me as they have wish to." I placed lazy kisses on his thigh, and he grabbed the furs.

"Robb.." I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and was taking short breaths. "My name is Robb." Most men enjoyed being called by titles of power but it seemed Robb desired a personal connection. A slight smirk spread across my lips; I grasp his base and started to kiss up the sides it wasn't until I reached the top did he let his head roll back.

I slowly licked around the top before taking him in my mouth; his grunts let me know that what I was doing was more than satisfy him. Robb gripped my long hair and tried to make me push more of him into my mouth. I let him and soon I was working my jaw around him, he couldn't do much under me just take whatever I was willing to give him. The way his stomach kept hitching was amazing to watch, it reminded me of when men were dying and they were trying to take their last breaths.

"Moira! By the gods!" He was nothing more than a puppet again playing the part I was giving him; but he did look so good in this part, the willing victim. I lifted my mouth from its work and he stopped breathing he wasn't done and the worry that showed on his face was an encouraging thing to see. It was always a wonderful thing to be appreciated. "Why did you stop?" Reaching up I silenced him with a finger.

Reaching to the table next to the bed I removed a light green balm. "This will help with the pain." He seemed to understand, most men did when it came to having virgin brides. When the suave touched him his hissed it seemed the north had cooled the balm but it made goose bumps appear on his stomach and seemed to heighten the moment for him.

Crawling on him made his hands go to middle where he tried to pull me to him; bring my cheek to him I let him kiss it before I rested back on his hips, this was going to be the moment that would scar me for the rest of my life; but seeing him under me like he was left a hole in me. I needed to do this for relief as much as he did.

One hand on his chest and the other holding him I started to push him into me, the feeling was not one that I was use to; it was uncomfortable, having him in me; if he shifted I could feel it but thankfully he tried to still his movements. Then it came like someone had stabbed me, it wasn't like getting burned which had happened to me many time this pain was like someone had cut me open. "Cover your eyes."

"What? No, you are my wife I h-"

"Cover your damn eyes!" My yell came as gravity started to take over and I couldn't really hold myself much anymore. So I used one hand to push a pillow in his face, which he let me hold, while the other went to my stomach. I let my mind wonder back to the tome and soon I felt the healing warmth take over and my body accepted the foreigner. I let the pillow go and he looked up at me unimpressed. Robb looked as if he had something to say on the matter but I didn't so I started to roll my hips which made him roll his eyes into the back of his head.

* * *

So I know Moira is a little rough around the edges but it's for the best. Also the Dragon Age part of the story won't really come up till chapter 3. I am trying to leave some mystery to all of this so I hope you all enjoy it. :) Thank you for reading.

Also what do you guys think of nervous-virgin Robb? I wasn't sure on if I should do it that way but it kinda just fell into place, also I hadn't really seen anyone else try it so I thought why the hell not.


	2. Acting Lesson

"How has your time as a Stark been?" Lady Catelyn my in-law asked as we waited for her son to return. It was suppose to be just a light conversation but at the same time, any mother is going to want to know what is going on in her child's life. I gave lady Catelyn the smile I always gave people, the one that was just for curtsey and didn't read anywhere else.

"Very good. The direwolf was hard to get use to, but he keeps the bed warm." That was true often in the last week she found herself moving the wolf to Robb's side of the bed while he was off making battle plans. Robb hadn't moved him yet and would sleep in a chair but he hadn't said anything yet so it couldn't have been that bad.

"You must over heat, the Stark men burn hotter then most do. When I was with child I would kick Ned out of our room. But you wont have that problem when we return to Winterfell, will you?" So Lady Catelyn did know of the contract; good then nothing was to be hidden. No need to be fake with her, if she wanted to catch me off guard she would be disappointed, I had nothing to hide from the nobles; they know of arranged marriages.

"You would be right, that wont be a problem. But until then we share a tent for the moral of the men." Lady Catelyn must have either just been totally in shock that I wouldn't deny the contract or she was impressed that I would stand on my own, either way she was silent. Which was good because Robb was coming back, his mother stepped to him quickly while I waited for him to come to me, he placed a small kiss on my cheek before turning to address everyone.

"We have captured Jamie Lannister." Now that was impressive, Jamie was known as a knight who held great importants to his family, If Robb wanted to get his father back this would be the man that would get him there. Once he was brought before us I couldn't help but noticed he was still rather lively. Was this some kind of trap? Or perhaps Robb was just that good at battle plans.

"Come now boy, lets end this right here you and me." Jamie suggested, I placed my hand on Robb's forearm that wasn't a challenge that was a death sentence. I didn't need my plan going to ruin now that it had started to working. Robb just smiled down at me, placing a hand on mine seeing it as a gesture of kindness then he turned shaking his head to look Jamie straight in the eye.

"If we did things your way kingslayer you would win. You're not going to win." Watching Robb like this oddly made me feel proud, it was an odd feeling; being happy about someone else's achievements. But then again this feeling one day should come more naturally, to see my own son victorious in his own battles. "This isn't a victory, I sent 2,000 men to their deaths and we don't have my father or sister, this battle is far from over." Robb looked down and away obviously not seeing the victory everyone else did; you could tell he was upset as he walked away, his mother gave me a look before going after him.

Those soldiers that he had sent to their death were heavy on his mind; they had been from the moment he had sent them off. Robb had come in and rather dramatically last evening falling across the bed at the foot. He didn't say a word just watched the top of the tent move with the chilled winds. I didn't say a word either; it wasn't my place. This was his battle for his father, a man I had never even met before; I had no place telling him what was worth giving up and what wasn't.

I didn't head back to the camp like the rest did I started off a little ways into the forest; hoping no one would come to bother me. I needed to know what was happening within my own body. To know when the next time I should pursue Robb's company would be, he was in a high stress zone right now and would be more willing to participate in our love making now then if we were in Winterfell; his home.

Robb seemed dead set on getting to know me, and no matter how often I gave him the cold shoulder or silent treatment it never seemed to discourage him. He kept at it. Telling me of his family, his past, what he hopped to achieve. I would listen but never answered back, he didn't seem to mind he would always end the conversation with 'When your ready to talk, I'll be here.' As if talking about my life was something I was interested in, no I had lived it all once, doing it over again with a stranger wasn't going to help me or anyone else.

"You shouldn't be out here, alone." I quickly turned around not liking that someone had been able to sneak up on me. Theon Greyjoy. An annoying little prick, I had been hoping not to be left alone with him, but it seemed he followed me; rather creepy of him. Theon walked forward his thumbs in the top of his pants showing off confidents. He walked so he was close to me but not overly so. He glared at me and then looked me up and down in a rather suggestive manner. "Someone might try something.. and we wouldn't want that."

That statement seemed more like a threat then a warning but Theon was nothing more than a mouse or perhaps a guppy was a better description given his homeland. Theon got away with a lot because of his 'friendship' with Robb that much was obvious; after one sitting at the dinning tent told me that much. Robb often shrugged off what the boy had to say as harmless or it was just how his people were but that didn't cut it for me.

There was a strange rustling in the leafs then and I looked behind myself quickly once more; a reflex that had come in handy but this time not so much because then Theon had a chance to grab me one arm around my waste and his hand around my neck. "You think your so much better then everyone! But you're just like any other slut!" his grip on my neck tightened but it wasn't anything but uncomfortable. I was more worried about the noises from earlier.

"Theon! Stop!" he gave a breathy chuckle before pushing me up against a tree, he seemed to take my warning as a plea. His hand still on my throat he grabbed my arm before flipping me over so I was smashed between him and the tree.

Anger and adrenalin pumped thru my veins, I tried to push back but no matter what he was much stronger then myself. "Why don't we see if we can't loosen you up a bit." Theon said smugly as he tried to rip into my skirt layers, now fear was starting to set in, the possible danger of Theon becoming more than infuriating.

If I were to harm Theon in a more unnatural way it would have to be to the death; he wouldn't be allowed to live after seeing that but then that meant I would have to go after whatever made that noise! For they couldn't be allowed to see either, not even animals were to be trusted! But as Theon was going for his own pants ties his weight was pushed off me.

When I flipped around there were two Lannister men one pointing a blade at myself and the other at Theon. They both seemed shaken, the one pointing his blade at Theon was no more then ten and six the one pointed at me had to but upward near his third set in tens. No one said anything for a moment but of course the biggest fool had to speck.

"Drop your weapons, your masters lost you're my prisoners now." I wanted to scream bloody murder at him, provoking them would only lead you to a quick death and Theon had no one to back him up, not even his weapon that he had discarded to get his pants undone. "If you come in quietly, I will show mercy; you have my word."

Both men seemed to think it over before shaking their head at one another. Making a silent agreement. They weren't going to trust the enemy especially someone like Theon who they had just seen assault a women. Rapers were only liked among their own kind; criminals. These men weren't criminals they were possible farmer forced to fight in this war for his family.

~Theon~

'Shit shit shit' was all I kept thinking as these two men held their swords at the two of us. What was I going to do? Even if I was going to show that bitch what was what I wasn't planning on killing her, if she died Robb would be far beyond upset. His wife of a week dead; that wouldn't work.

"Waaaa!" All three of us males looked over at Moira who had tears in her wide eyes and hand on her chest; her face was so fearful and the water running down her face along with her outfit and hair being messed up she was a vision of distraught. "Thank goodness you came when you did!" She covered her face with her hands trying to wipe the tears away but they just came back.

"These North men took over The Twins! They forced my father to give up his daughter or they would attack! I jus- I just want to get away. Please; I need your help." That lying bitch! She was going trying to get away with these men. Most likely to sell information, I should have cut her throat when I had the chance.

"You bitch!" I went to lunge for her but the man who had been pointing a sword at Moira was now pointed at me, she had moved to his chest for protection. He held her under his arm that wasn't holding the sword at me.

"You're going to be okay now." The man said to Moira and she looked up into his eyes so lovingly. She was such a little whore; she most likely would pay him back with favors, as her kind did. The man looked at her so sweetly, she was pretty enough so it wasn't surprising that she could put him under her charms.

The man went to look back at me a harsh glare on his face but before he could do anything his mouth opened in a gasp and his eye went as big as the moon. My eyes widened myself and I looked down and saw a dagger in the middle of the mans chest. The older man dropped to his knees, a bit of blood coming out his mouth. Moira pulled the dagger out and that was that; the man fell forward and died.

The boy dropped his sword in a panic that must have been a close friend or even his brother that Moira had just killed. Which she showed no remorse for as she watched the other boy turn and start to run but before he got a chance to Moira tossed the dagger and it landed in the right side of the boys back; left untreated he would die.

Moira had just saved my life; looking up at her as she walked by me, she was walking to the boy; slowly she bent down and pulled the blade out, before she looked back at me and glared as she walked towards me. She had just killed two men who had don't nothing wrong to her without saying a word; I had done wrong by her and now she was the only one around.

Perhaps I was wrong to believe that she had saved me; or at least saved me for last. "Moira I didn't mean anything by before… I just.. I just." Her eyebrows went up in amusement; she was going to enjoy killing me.

"You should get back and tell Robb there are men still around." My blood that had been pumping in my ears up till now seemed to be playing tricks on me; she was letting me go. "It would be best if we kept this between us, it would be rather embarrassing to hear that you were saved by a 'slut' like me." All I could do was nod, she was black mailing me but I didn't care so long as she didn't kill me; and if she wasn't going to tell Robb all the better.

~Moira~

It had been a risky choice killing those two soldiers but Theon wasn't going to be able to save us so I had to do something about it. And well it was done; I couldn't change it now there blood would be on my hands now and forever. Looking down at my hands that's all I saw was blood; I pushed them back into the basin to scrub them more.

"Moira!" Robb crashed into our tent, I was in nothing but a night shift and my hair was in a long loose braid down my back. He took me in and saw that I was washing my hands in bloody water. He rushed forward concern in his eyes. "Did they hurt you? Theon said they had tried to…" Robb's face went to one of discuss and hatred; Robb was a good man, his heart was always in the right place but that didn't mean everything works out for him. Good things happen to bad people and bad things happen to good people; he needed to be ready for the bad time.

Drying my hands quickly I simply nodded before sitting at my vanity. "Thank you for your concern, my lord. But I am fine just a little shaken is all." Robb sighed before leaning against the vanity facing me, he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. It was oddly comforting but I tried to just push it away. It was still early in the day even thou a battle had taken place not more then a few hours ago. "You must be exhausted after the battle, take the bed tonight, my lord." Robb sighed deeply before rubbing his face.

"No, I have matters to attend to." All I could do was nod, looking down again I saw blood still on my hands. I clutched them trying to get the feeling of slicked life off them. Robb hadn't left even thou the conversation was over. Soon his larger hand was covering my small one. "Robb, not my lord." He whispered in my ear before he took his leave squeezing my hand before he left.

Robb was such a strange person, or perhaps he was average and I was the strange one. But his kindness and sometime devotion was more then I could handle, it wasn't like this at the twins. There were so many people there all the younger children would scream and cry while all the older children fought and yelled. Most of our mothers were gone or dead so we had to mind ourselves. I forsake them in a way; locking myself away from them trying to be forgotten long enough to work out my plans. All the while they were working to just get the smallest amount of attention form their father.

Robb was truly trying to be my friend how he thought such an opening was available I didn't know but it was nice to not have to dread every moment with him. He wasn't like Theon or the boys at the Twins; he really did care about everyone under his protection. Robb was a good choice for a father and he would surely make beautiful children.

It had been a two days that followed the capture of the Lannister he was by far the most hated man in camp, and it seemed to fall on my shoulders on how to handle the prisoners, Theon had suggested that I take care of the prisoners; I was stern but gentle according to him. That just means I hadn't scared that boy enough, honesty he still acted like a smug jackass. "Make sure you keep the kingslayer alone, and a far distance away from the others. Only have someone bring him food and lastly have an archer on him at all times." The jailor nodded before bowing and taking his leave.

"Trying to keep me all to yourself Lady Stark, I have to warn you I've been known to bite." Sighing I crossed my arms and looked the man up and down, he had been tied to that post for two days, his cloths were dirty and his hair was a mess, his face now held healing wounds that would scar. Walking the grounds the prisoners had to share was helpful in figuring out how they could get out or what improvements needed to be made. The kingslayer's pen was no different.

"Your tongue is just as dangerous as your sword. I won't give you a chance to use either." The golden man smiled up at me from his imprisonment, it was hard to believe he was in the kingsguard; he was so annoying and obviously a traitor, but then again his nephew was on the throne so perhaps it was a family thing.

"Smart girl, Stark's a lucky boy; oh speck of the devil. If your here for marriage advice-" Robb just walked right up and punched Jamie in the face he seemed more like he had fallen into the punch like he was drunk but once I saw his face I saw the tears that threaten to fall. Jamie spit the blood up and chuckled at the boy. "A little over protective don't you think wolf boy?" He seemed to misunderstand our relationship, Robb would never do damage like this for me. Robb then started to just punch him, wounds on Jamie's face reopened and new ones formed.

Looking about there were men starting to form and talk to one another. If word got around camp about this; well it wouldn't be good. A violent leader wasn't respected he was feared. Also if our leader started to beat our prisoners who is to say his men wouldn't follow.

"My lord…" I touched his shoulder and he looked back at me frantic, tears pouring down his face. He looked around and noticed his men then his faces held hatred again but if I had to guess it was of himself, he stormed pass us into the woods. I motioned for the to go on and they did but watched me as I walked after my husband.

His back was to me as he griped a tree branch, twisting it and shaking it in his grasp. "My lord… your hands will ruin." He gave off a dry laugh before falling onto the forest floor, he looked down at his hands before back at me, he looked so upset and lost it made my heart feel like it was being twisted.

"Mother says I ruined my sword, you say I have ruined my hands… the truth is; I ruined everything." This was an awkward moment, I felt like I should do something to help him but that was what was making it awkward; I should have just be able to shrug it off. Being close to this boy/man was like being engulfed by a lake, the first couple steps you are able to stay above water but then all to suddenly it's in above your head. "Father… he is dead. They killed him" he pointed in the way of we had come from, I had to guess he meant Jamie's family. "I am going to get my sisters back and then kill them all, I swear it!" he yelled at me; it seemed specking with me had turned into a comfort for him during our chats or else he wouldn't be so open now.

In truth I wasn't sure what to do, was I to hold him; speck words of encouragement. When my mother died I wanted answers I wanted to know why she had to die, so that's what I did, I did everything she had done and when I found my answers I made a vow that anyone who had anything to do with her death would pay be it in gold, skin, or life. But Robb's father wasn't murdered like my mother was. His relationship with his father wasn't my relationship with my mother.

"Sitting here on the ground isn't going to get your sisters back." He looked up ready to yell at me but when he saw my hand being held out he stopped before looking me in the eye; this made me feel stupid standing here offering help to someone who was more physically able then myself. But he grabbed it and stood. "Good, now your going to need a new blade…go to the smith and get one… then go to the Maester to have your hands worked on… After all that go tell your lords; your going to avenge your father."

"You make it sound so easy."

"No, I made it sound organized; there is nothing easy about anything"

He smiled at me a real smile, it was hard to think that behind that face was nothing more then flesh and bone anymore; he wasn't just a means to an end. He had feelings and dreams and it was hard to not see them as important to me. That feeling from before was coming back; proud. I was proud to stand next to this man and it frightened me.

He lifted my hand to his face and kissed the palm before letting it drop. We walked back in silent; this would be the moment I would always look on as the beginning of the end.

* * *

A little look into some of Moira's skills, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also there some more special-ness ahead; and hopefully a Dragon Age friend will show up. Any guesses who?


End file.
